Another High School AU
by KillerQueen82
Summary: While on a mission, the Espada end up in Karakura High... with what results? [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

"Hello," Aizen welcomed his Espada into his throne room.

"Hello, Lord Aizen," They all bowed in sync.

"I need to send some of you, on a 'recon mission'." Aizen snickered, "Starrk, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Szayel."

"Yes?" They asked.

"You will go on my 'recon mission' you look the most normal, in a sense," Aizen said, "Gin, Kaname, give them their uniforms."

Following Aizen's orders they handed out standard white shirts, and other uniform items.

"Your gigai will be in the place where you enter Karakura Town. Any other instructions will be left there too. Your mission will be clarified in the directions you will obtain. You depart in a few minutes so take your uniforms with you."

"Thank you, Lord Aizen," They said walking off.

"As for the rest of you," Aizen said pointing around, "You will be staying here."

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

It took some of the 'recon' Espada some time to figure out how to work their uniforms. Starrk, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Szayel had no problems. But Harribel couldn't seem to get hers to button all the way up. Nnoitra, well he's just Nnoitra.

Reappearing in front of Aizen dressed in the white dress shirts, pants/skirt, and black shoes.

"Good, you're all ready to go! Now go on your mission." Aizen said gesturing to a portal on his right.

The arrancar proceeded to walk into the portal leading to the human world.

"Why us?" Nnoitra complained walking alongside the rest of them, "Why can't 'e just use some of our fraccion?"

"Shut the hell up, Nnoitra, ya think I haven't been thinkin' the same thing?" Grimmjow replied carelessly.

"Let's just get it over with," Szayel said with a flip of his hair, "It's only what a month or two?"

Reaching the end of the portal tunnel thingy, they found themselves in a very shabby, small apartment.

"What da hell?" Grimmjow roared. All he could see was 1 bed for each of them along with sheets. Aizen had decided to make a change of plans and make them use their gigai in Hueco Mundo, so where the gigai should have been there was a thin sheet.

"How are we s'pposed to sleep in here?" Nnoitra complained.

"Well, I don't really care. Plans were to strike peace with any soul reapers met here for the next 2 months." Starrk said lying down on a futon. Lilynette was with Starrk lying on a futon next to his.

"Let's worry about it tomorrow, shall we?" Szayel said lying gracefully down on a futon, "After all, if things get bad, it'll be 6 against maybe 4?"

"Szayel's right we need to get some rest," Harribel piped in lying down also.

After falling asleep, all 6 of the Espada tried not to think about what their punishment would be if they failed, well actually they didn't even really read the handbook, but they still tried not to think about it.

Waking up first in the morning Ulquiorra continued to lie in bed. After about an hour half of the 'recon' Espada were awake. Harribel, Szayel, Ulquiorra, and Lilynette sat around the small table that was in their apartment. Staring at the handbook intently they realized the place of their, 'reconnaissance' was.

Karakura High.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmm… What 'appened?" Grimmjow mumbled as he woke up.

"We, um seem to have a problem…" Szayel told him, "We, will be attending the same high school as Ichigo Kurosaki…"

"Dafuq?" Grimmjow asked.

"We need to 'go to school' as they would have it, Lilynette you go wake up Starrk, Grimmjow would you be a dear and wake up Nnoitra?" Szayel asked them.

"Fine!" Grimmjow huffed going over to the larger arrancar and shaking him, "Wake up ya dumb bastard!"

"What da hell do ya want this early?" Nnoitra asked blinking against the light.

"Szayel wants us to 'go to school' now," Grimmjow said using air quotes.

"Da hell are we goin?" Nnoitra asked.

"Karakura freakin High, now get off your lazy ass."

"Sn't that where Ichigo goes?"

"Ya smartass."

The 'recon' Espada walked outside of the 'base of operations'. Arriving at Karakura High they looked it over. Apparently Ichigo and the stupid other girl soul reaper hadn't sensed their presence yet.

"Which way do we go?" Ulquiorra asked when they got to the top of the stairs.

"I don't know ask Szayel," Starrk replied.

"Apparently we are in 2nd?" Szayel asked and said.

"This way then."

"Here it should be this one."

"Are you sure?"

"Well if we're wrong we can guess again."

They walked into the class. There was Ichigo, Rukia, and oh crap a bunch other soul reapers.

"Ichigo!" The redhead jumped up.

"Let's go!" Ichigo yelled as Rukia ran towards him.

"Wait!" Ms. Ochi said, "What's wrong, do you have a problem with them, apparently they're transfer students."

"What!?" The soul reapers all gasped.

"I'm afraid it's true, we were sent here for the time being," Szayel said flipping his hair, "We also would like a peace treaty for the time being."

"What The Hell?" Ikkaku said lunging at Szayel, "Come on let's fight pretty boy, I'm going to destroy you!"

"I would like to see that happen."

"Oook, so everyone these are our transfer students um I'm sorry I don't know your names."

"Harribel."

"Szayel!"

"Starrk and Lilynette."

"Nnoitra Gilga."

"Ulquiorra."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"I'm pretty sure we have seats for all of you, maybe."

"Hey Ichigo mind if I sit 'ere?" Grimmjow snickered as he sat right behind Ichigo.

A/N: Hi! I kind of thought of this one day when I was in class listening to my teacher about computers and stuff. I was also thinking about the usual GrimmjowxUlquiorra stuff, but ya. Well this may or may not be a fail, not exactly sure. Just leave me a comment or somethin' to let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo was officially pissed. The stupid arrancars appeared out of nowhere and demanded a peace treaty. It wasn't bad enough that they came here, but then Grimmjow and the other arrancar had to completely surround him where they were sitting.

By the time class was released Ichigo couldn't wait to get out. I mean surely they didn't have the same schedule as him. However things did not go as peacefully as he had hoped.

"What are you doing here, arrancar-scum!" Renji yelled at Ulquiorra, well simply because Starrk was still sleeping in class and Harribel was a girl so…

"We were sent here on a 'recon mission' but we're not really doing much, it's just a reason to get us out of Hueco Mundo for a while.

"So can we have a damn peace treaty for now?" Grimmjow asked annoyed.

"Let's discuss this with Toshiro first," Renji said turning around.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro said, "We can temporarily set a peace treaty for 3 days and then see how it works out. We will not be obliged to help you and if you attack us we will retaliate."

"Well goodbye, we have to go to our next class/classes now." Szayel said walking off.

"What does this mean?" Nnoitra asked Szayel pointing to his schedule sheet.

"Ok, I think you Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Hallibel have gym next." Szayel said, "Not sure which way that is though…"

As Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Hallibel walked off towards what they thought was the gym, Starrk, Lilynette and Szayel headed off to biology.

"'Ey Grimmjow what does 'dress out' mean."

"What? I don't know."

"Ask someone you idiots."

After a little bit of awkward asking around, the 'recon' Espada finally found out what to do.

"Wow! You guys are great at sports!" some girl exclaimed staring at the 'recon' Espada.

"Ya, you guys should totally join some of our sports teams!"

"Here! Take this form for basketball!"

"Here's one for tennis!"

"And here are some for swimming, baseball, and everything else!"

After they finished all the classes for the day they went back to the small apartment.

"Did you guys get a bunch of random sign up forms?" Grimmjow asked everyone.

"Ya, Lilynette and I got so many that we got 3 of the same form." Starrk said staring at a tennis form.

"Should we sign up for some of the sports?" Szayel asked, "We are here to learn more about humans."

"Sure, just choose one, I'd assume." Ulquiorra said with his trademarked no emotion.

"I'm going to chose tennis," Hallibel said starting to fill out the form.

"What's cheerleading?" Lilynette asked, "Because it sounds like fun."

"Grimmjow, what's track?" Ulquiorra asked him.

"Dammit, stop fuckin' asking me!" Grimmjow yelled at Ulquiorra, "I don't know!"


End file.
